Love Deep Down
by Adelina-stevenson
Summary: He loves her, she hates him. Go through their seventh year as Lily still hates James, but James is so emotionally hurt he starts going crazy! jk Very LoveHate ad definitely LJ. Read And Review!
1. Hate, Angst, Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own this!  
Not Mine  
Never will be  
As Much as I want it!  
  
Chapter 1 Hate, Angst, Fights.  
  
"Gr..." Lily's stomach growls as she made her way to the great hall for dinner, "I really hate Tuesdays!!!". Everyone knew why she hated Tuesdays, and that w as because she had transfiguration for the last period, and she was stuck with James Potter for her 'whole year partner' for every project. Many girls were jealous, but when they tried approaching Lily about this, she growls and snarls and asked them to piss off.  
As Lily walked into the great hall, she caught potter grinning at her. She sighed, turned to her seat and sat down. She didn't notice James' smile falter a bit, but soon it was back. He was now grinning, and he turned around towards Lily and started walking toward her.  
"Shit! He's walking to me" thought Lily, "Maybe I should just go now..." but he's the most athletic person in school, and she knew he would catch up anyway, so she just focused on her food.  
"Hello my Lily flower! Isn't it a nice day today? Would you like to go out with me? You know you can't resist the Potter charms!" Said James grinning.  
"1) I'm not yours, 2) I'm not a Lily flower, 3) Its raining potter did you notice? 4) I didn't want to go out with you, I don't want to go out with you, and I never will go out with you, 5) You have no charms! Just and over bloated head, 6) you are an arrogant brat, and I'm leaving, cuz being in your presence makes me Wanna barf!" yelled Lily.  
The whole of the great hall heard this, and the girls were all glaring at Lily. She turned around, smirked at the glowering girls, winked at the cute guyz and walked out of the great hall. After she left, she could hear distinct laughter from the great hall.  
It was her seventh year, and she was head girl, she had to share a common room with potter, and also had to share a bathroom, unfortunately. Her room was located right next to his, and the thought made her sick to the stomach. She still remembered the second day of school, "Like I'll ever forget," she growled to herself. (A/N: sorry, I know lily shouldn't growl, but bear with me, cuz snarled doesn't sound any better!)  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily was in the shower, thinking, "why do people like hot showers? I love the cold water!" Lily had always loved the cold, and she couldn't help it. She had beautiful long red hair, and it fell to 2 inches below her shoulder. She had a beautiful body, slender legs, and a hip just right for her size. She liked her appearance, but she loved her eyes the most. They were the most beautiful shade of green Emerald. Many guys wanted to go out with her, but because of wanting good grades, she stayed out of dates, and focused on studying.  
She finished cleaning her hair and body, turned around and wrapped her towel round her body. She walked out of the large shower cubicle and closed the glass door. She turned around and screamed. An equally stunned James stared at her with his beautiful hazel eyes and his mouth dropped open. He recovered first  
"Hey my Lily flower! You're not looking so bad today are u? You can always take of that towel you know! I don't mind!" said James with a smirk on his face.  
"You perverted freak! GET OUT! Unless you want me to scream for professor Mcgonagall." Lily opened her mouth to start screaming when she noticed James had already strutted out of the toilet.  
"Perverted piece of shit! Why do I have to be punished? Sharing a room with a perverted, big headed freak like him!" Lily thought, "although he is kinda hot...FUCK! No! I can't be thinking like that! I should never judge a book by its cover! Although this one's cover is so pretty! SHIT! I'm thinking like an imbecile! AAA!!!"  
  
A/N Sorry guyz, gotta leave it here! Rand R! even if u wanna put flames, I don't really mind. Short chapter, but I hope you like it. I will update this time, but I wish to get at least 5 reviews first, so read and review guyz! 


	2. Did She Feel Something?

Disclaimer: All J.K.Rowling's. Don't get confused, not mine. Everything is J.K Rowling's Lie to me and die (I don't lie abt wuts mine and wuts not) Interesting story, but characters aren't mine! NOT MINE All hers! Not mine!  
  
Thank you for reviewing: Drusilla101001 Andie Potter (Oh well, I didn't get as many as I hoped for!) Chapter 2 Did She Feel Something?  
  
Lily walked into the common room, and sank into one of the comfy squishy chairs by the fireplace. She was still thinking about her feelings for James Potter. Sure, he was hot, but did she really like him? She didn't think so. She denied all of the dates Potter offered her, but still... what about in her heart?  
"How did this happen to me?!" she yelled out loud.  
"Er- Lily? Are you all right? Or have you turned into Sirius and became a mad delinquent? What happened?" He asked with a grin on his face. He sat down next to her, slid his arm onto her shoulder. He had a concern look on his face, which many girls could have died for.  
Not Lily though. She jumped up and screamed "Argh! Potter! Am I all right? You're asking me?! Well guess what? I'm not all right! Not with you living next tome, hogging the shared bathroom, stinking up your room so I can't leave my door or windows open!!! And guess what? You're supposed to be head boy! Wipe that big headed smirk off your face, and get your work done! How you were made head boy I don't know!" She said this all in one breath, and was panting for air when she finished. She was so pissed and hurt that she ran to her bedroom crying.  
"WOW! She's so pretty when she's mad! But... she must be very pissed... I better go apologize... for what ever I've done," sighed James.  
He climbed the stairs up to the head girl's room, when all of a sudden, the stairs turned into a slide, and he slid down, with a disgruntled look on his face.  
"Accio Nimbus 1991" whispered James so that Lily wont hear him. He got on his Nimbus and flew up to Lily's room. He tried the doorknob, but it didn't work. "Alohomora!" and the door flew open.  
"What are you-" started Lily, but she didn't have a chance to finish, as James pushed her gently into the room and closed the door. He was on a broom, and Lily hadn't much defense against that.  
"Before you start screaming your head of at me, can you at least give me a chance to explain? I mean I couldn't be flying up here just to have a tickle fight with you can I?" said James with a tired look on his face. Lily noticed his pained face, so she just nodded and said nothing.  
"Okay, Lily, I'm sorry! It's just that I've had a crush on you since like 4rth year, and I have liked you since! I'm not like Sirius! I know it seems as if I have a flavor of the week like Sirius, but I don't! I've never had a girlfriend since 4rth year! And guess why?! Cuz I fell in Love with you! I know I act like an arrogant bullshitting prick, but that's just to get your attention! And in case u didn't notice, I haven't cursed Snivelly in a long, long time, why? For you. Thanks for taking the time to listen to my pathetic explanation, bye" James said in a breath, and he flew out of the room, opening the door with a charm.  
Hearing this little speech from James stunned Lily. She sat there speechless, thinking very hard.  
"He has changed. In 5th year, he was still an arrogant prick, but... since that day at the lakeside, he has hardly showed any arrogance at all... maybe she was hiding... hiding away from the fact that she loves James. Hiding from the fact that she was miserable over her mother's death. Hiding her true self from the rest of the world. Lily then realized she had no friends. She relied on her studies to get her through all 6 years of Hogwarts, and she just realized how lonely she was." Thought Lily. She lied down on her bed and thought sadly, all the misery she had to go through. She cried. Really hard, she cried. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, James woke up, and found tearstains on his pillow. His parents were always away, on auror jobs for the order. He always wanted to become an auror, but he reminded himself also to give time to his family if he ever did become one. His parents didn't give him much thought, and he hardly felt as if there was a meaning in his life, until he met the Marauders, Sirius, Remus and Peter. He then felt himself being pulled out of his weak shell, turning him into someone he truly wanted to be. Thinking, he realized Lily would probably like him more if he were his old self, the shy, quiet, polite James. He would do anything for Lily, but not this. He didn't want his life to be hidden in a shell again. She had to understand. He wiped of the tearstains, and ran down to breakfast, meeting up with the Marauders. He put on a fake smile, knowing his acting skills were sky high.  
  
"Hey Siri! What's up?" asked James  
"Oh... um lets see... the sky? Clouds? The Hogwarts ceiling?" Sirius replied grinning.  
James rolled his eyes at the corny joke and continued down the stairs with his friends. Deep down, he felt sad, and his mind steered to the night before. He wanted to start crying, but instead he decided to cover up the silence.  
"These chicks don't even know the name of my band..." started James.  
"But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands..." continued Sirius.  
"Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man..." sang Remus.  
"All becuz I'm the lead singer of my band..." grinned Peter.  
They continued this way until they reached the great hall. They sat down, and Sirius started chomping on his food. James still felt like crying (A/N: sry guyz, I noe im making James sound like a sissy, but he was hurt!!!), but refrained himself. He started nibbling his food.  
"Hey Jamey! When did you start eating like a sissy? Nibbling? Bah!" said a shocked Sirius.  
"Since I realized how disgusting you look when you eat," replied James with a grin slipping onto his face.  
"AW... look at Jamey boy! He's growing up!" said an equally shocked Remus.  
Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall, clinking his spoon onto his cup.  
"I know it's only in the middle of September, but I'm glad to announce that we are going to have a ball on October the 16th(A/N: My B'day!!!), and I'm sure the female population will want more time to get their costumes ready. Although it is a Halloween ball, I will not allow costumes, as we are having visitors from the Chinese Wizarding Community. Everyone will need to be in Chinese formal attire. Also, I would like to see the head boy and head girl in my office before classes start. Thank You" He said eyes twinkling as usual.  
James stood up and started walking out of the great hall when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Lily. His solemn face broke out into a grin.  
"Hi my Lily pumpkin! Would you like to go to the ball with me? My darling partner, may I have this dance?" He asked grinning.  
"I thought your head would have deflated a bit since last night, but I guess im wrong! NO! I refuse to got to the dance with you, and no you may not have this dance up to Dumbledore's Office!" REPLIED lily fuming, and she stomped away.  
"James grin faded a little, and it was replaced with a frown. He was thinking... yes... yes... YES! He came up with an idea to make Lily got to the ball with him. He danced the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N: HAHA! I'm leaving this cliffy, hope you don't mindsmirk. Haha. Reviews! 


	3. Is He Out Of His Mind?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
  
Special thanks to: lilypad-7879, September Gul, Drusilla101001 and sandraa. Btw, September gul, I plan to make it a long time b4 they realize they're in love...haha.thx for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 3: Is He Out Of His Mind?!  
  
Lily and James both met their headmaster outside his office, and he brought them up the spiral lift, and into his office. He sat them down on comfortable chintz chairs, and stared with twinkling eyes down at them.  
"Well, my dears, the Halloween ball is there for international magical cooperation purposes, and as you are head boy and head girl, you must go together, to show cooperation," said Dumbledore, and at this he looked at James, his twinkle brighter. "I'm sure the two of you will get along fine. The reason I let this out to the student body so early is because I want the two of you to organize this ball, to- you know show off a bit. The Chinese decoration techniques and all the rest are in this book-" and at this, he handed her a book. "Find ideas from this book, but don't plagiarize the whole thing. I want the international magical cooperation to be shown in a very sincere way, understand?"  
They both nodded, and turned to leave. Outside, making sure they were out of hearing distance, Lily turned to James.  
"I am not going to tolerate anything from you at all potter. If you even dare to ruin one piece of decoration in this ball, you will be so screwed. As I'm sure we don't want to spend time with each other, you will write your ideas down, and give them to me. I don't want to sit in the library, talking to a git like you." Said Lily. She didn't mean most of that, but she cannot let herself fall in love with that arrogant imbecile.  
"But I-"started James, but Lily was already walking of. He thought about catching up with her, but thought "If she just said that, it means she didn't take what I said last might seriously." James thought sadly. He walked back up to the common room, still very depressed.  
  
Two weeks before the ball   
  
"POTTER!" screamed a petite redhead from the common room.  
  
"Oh no... my ideas... shit..." mumbled James.  
  
"May I ask why you haven't mailed me any of your ideas yet?" asked Lily, "or is this head boy work too hard for you? Is your brain THAT slow working- EW! Put something on!" screamed Lily. She walked right into the dorm, seeing James and Sirius only in their boxers.  
"Hey Evans! Chill! We do have something on!" said James in a mellowed out tune.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"The ideas you prat!" "Oh...erm..."  
  
"James, your arse is screwed" said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel better"  
  
"Your Welcome!" said Sirius cheerfully.  
  
Lily giggled at this, then turning to James.  
  
"I'll let you go this once, becuz I really don't wanna get into a fight this early in the morning. We have classes to go to you know." Said Lily, sighing.  
  
"er Lily?"  
  
"what Black?"  
  
"for one thing, everyone calls me Sirius in Gryffindor, you should too, and for another, we don't have classes today, its Saturday..."  
  
"oops... thanks- Sirius"  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
Lily gave Sirius a smile and ignoring James, she swept out of the room. James had a frown on his face.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Yes Prongs?"  
  
"Did I just dream that Lily was flirting with you?"  
  
"NO WAY PRONGS!" she just smiled cuz im irresistible, and you- your just a different matter" said Sirius grinning.  
  
"ok Padfoot... lets go for breakfast"  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to hear... but... should we wake Moony and Wormtail?"  
  
"Nah, leave them a note, I'm hungry."  
  
With a flick of his wand, words started to write itself on a blank piece of parchment that was next to Remus Lupin.  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry, I was feeling so lazy! Anyway, thx for reviewing guyz! Not as many as I hoped, but oh well! I know its short, but read and review! 


	4. The Tree and The New Friend

A/N: hey guyz! I guess I'll cut to the chase! Here we go...(Haha)  
  
Chapter 4: The Tree and The New Friend.  
  
Lily has always been a very practical and typical next-door kinda girl. She was friendly, caring, kind, sweet, kind, tender, but she was also a typical redhead. That meant a very bad temper! But at that moment, she couldn't help feeling warm and fuzzy.  
"Sirius Black... wow... amazing smile, cute long hair... adorable... irresista- WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?! What was I doing?" thought Lily, "OMG! I-I-I-I was thinking about... Sirius! HELL IM GOING NUTS!"  
Lily was walking to the tree beside the lake, her favorite tree. It was Sunday, her favorite day of the week. It was the day known for rest, the holy day (A/N: ok... when was Lily Christian? Oh well...).  
She was holding a bag containing her bible, her quill, inkbottle and parchment. She was also holding something else. It was a pencil and notebook. She was a very good sports player, but she didn't have the need to show herself, so she never tried out for the quidditch team, as much as she liked flying.  
She hoisted herself onto the trunk of the tree and she started climbing up. She sat herself onto the most familiar branch, the one where she carved words on. She checked that her bag was safely up on the branch, and then she took out her bible. She sat and started reading.  
She read for a while, and then all of a sudden, she saw four boys sitting below her, under the shade of the tree. She groaned, but had a smile on her face.  
  
"Well Prongsie, notice that your dear Lily flower wasn't having breakfast today?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!"  
  
"Its true Prongs"  
  
"Shut up before I tell you to snuff it Moony!"  
  
Lily had always been fair friends with Remus, and she thought Potter was being a prat, saying that.  
  
"Well Prongs, wanna go find a few girls to play truth or dare with us?"  
  
"Sure, Padfoot! Find Evans if you can!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Lily thought it would be too much to miss out, but she stayed in the tree, watching from above, while a group of girls started forming below.  
  
"Ok, anyone have a bottle?"  
  
"here"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sirius spun the bottle, and the top faced James while the bottom faced Sarah Mornington, ravenclaw.  
  
"Ok, Sarah, ask James." Said Sirius.  
  
"er- James, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" he replied simply.  
  
"I dare you to kiss--- Angel Stevens!!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Angel was a very pretty ravenclaw who had a crush on Remus, but never told anyone. She was the oddball of the croud, because she was more of a rebel than a ditz, like all the other girls. She was one of the girls that never went out with a marauder. She had shoulder length hair, with a little bounce and curl at the bottom. She had stunning eyes, the color of the sea, always sprinkled with stars form the sunlight.  
  
"OMG, NO!" she cried as James came over to her.  
  
"what Angel? James too hot for you to handle?" Sirius asked, grinning.  
  
"Hell no, its just that he has and over bloated head, the size of a watermelon, and containing nothing short of mashed potatoes on the inside!" she replied coolly.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius felt something light fall on him from above, causing a small thud. He looked, and saw Lily.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Lily hysterically, still on top of Sirius.  
  
"Erm- Lily, I know you're feather light, but... do u mind catching your breath and getting off me?" asked Sirius, with mock terror spread across his face.  
  
"HAHAHAHA"  
  
"Er- Lily-..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OK, sorry! I just fell from laughing too hard!"  
  
"and what so funny?" asked James  
  
"Angel Stevens" Said Lily, slightly panting, ignoring James "How come I have never known you in my entire life?"  
  
"erm- cuz...?"  
  
"Oh... er- sorry, I'm Lily Evans, and I just happened to be up in that tree when you guys came, and I heard what you said about James. I totally have to agree with you." She said grinning.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, I think you're right Lily!" said Sirius, a grin sliding onto his face.  
  
"When have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"since alwa-..."  
  
"never" said Sirius cutting James off.  
  
The Angel and Lily walked off together, becoming new best friends.  
  
A/N: OMG! Sorry guyz! I think its longer than the others, but still pretty short, comparing to the other stories I read!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
nightwanderer  
  
Andie Potter  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks  
  
sweetestsin  
  
lilypad-7879  
  
September Gul  
  
Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it! I need support! Haha!  
  
The next chapter might not come out for a while, sorry!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Adie 


	5. Glamorous Day

Chapter 5: Glamorous Day  
  
A few weeks after the encounter under Lily's favorite tree, Angel and Lily were now best friends. Lily found out that Angel had an immense crush on Remus. Angel had punk friends from Ravenclaw, but the weren't close, because she was in Gryffindor.  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and we see Lily and Angel walking alongside each other in the beautiful village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Lil, you wanna go get your dress for the ball now?"  
  
"Ange, the ball's three weeks from now, and we have loads of time!"  
  
"Yea, but I happen to want to be able to model in front of my mirror at least twice before we go to the ball!"  
  
"oh Ange, who are you going with? I'm head girl and I have to go with that prat of a head boy!"  
  
"I'm going with... erm... you might not wanna know..."  
  
"Lets see... would you be going with Remus?"  
  
"How the hell did you know?" asked Angel with a shocked face.  
  
"Well lets see, beside the fact that you were staring at him through breakfast, wanting to look beautiful, wanting to get a dress early and walking with him to class, how COULD I have known about you and Remus... hmm..." said Lily, sarcasm dripping of her tongue.  
  
"Is it THAT obvious?"  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
"Lil, enough of the irony tone!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but being ironic and sarcastic are parts of me I can't control!" smiled Lily innocently. Too innocently.  
  
"Alright, Alright, you wanna get the dress?"  
  
"yea! Sure!"  
  
They walked down to Gladrags wizard wear, and started strolling around, looking for a perfect dress.  
  
"Lily I found the perfect dress for you!" said Angel, just as Lily shouted...  
  
"Ange! I found the most gorgeous dress for you!"  
  
"Déjà vu?" they said together.  
  
They laughed, the walked towards each other. They both gasped, as the saw the dress each other was holding.  
  
"Wow Ange I love it..." said Lily.  
  
The dress was made of a velvety fabric, and was emerald green. It had a very rich look, and had light sparkles on them. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, and on the straps were little diamonds, gleaming bright into the light. It had Chinese imprints on the skirts of the dress.  
  
"yea, I know your taste pretty well, and I love the one you chose for me too!"  
  
The dress Lily was holding was made out of soft silk, and was a black color. It was a bareback halter, and it had a very light golden phoenix on the side bottom of the dress, next to a Chinese imprint. This dress had a slit on the left leg, going up to the knee. Angel loved it.  
  
"Hello! Is there something I can do for you?" asked a voice from behind Lily.  
  
"Er- hi! I'm Lily and this is Angel, who are you?"  
  
"Hi Lily, Hi Angel, I'm Sky, and Gladrags belongs to my dad. He's Gladrag Goodwyn, and why my grandparents named him Gladrag is beyond my wit." Said the girl.  
  
She had long dark shoulder length hair, and she had lovely dark brown eyes. They were very dark compared to Angel's light golden brown hair and eyes. She, needless to say, was a brunette.  
  
Sky helped Lily and Angel find the best fit for the dresses, find the right make up, and they had a great time giving each other make-overs. Sky turned out to be a Gryffindor 7th year who always kept to herself. She was, like Angel and Lily, one of the most wanted yet 'in-denial' girls there was. She also thought James was bigheaded, with made Lily and Angel become her friend even more.  
  
They walked back to Hogwarts, looking very happy, moneybags considerably lighter, and hands filled with shopping bags. All three of them gained newfound friendship, and had a glamorous day.  
  
A/N: Hey Guyz!I wanted three friends, and one's for Sirius, One's for Remus, and lily for james. That's where Angel and Sky come in. (Sandra, you'll be happy sky is even in this!) Reviews! See that pretty white button down there that says go? Click on that and make my day!  
  
Thnks to my Reviewers!  
  
September Gul thanks!  
  
nightwanderer nah, don't worry, im not gonna make lily like Sirius, just make them best friends! Enough detail! Im keeping the plot secret for now! Haha!  
  
Andie Potter I DON'T AGREE! I think Sirius is the hottest...haha!  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks thanks, but still, many other ppl have longer chapters!!!  
  
Lady Riddle thanks!  
  
KMK I'm writing! I'm writing! OH NO! Microsoft Word has been set on fire due to speed typing. haha. Just kidding!  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews guyz! I really appreciate it! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy! And I'm happy to know I'm getting support!haha! thanks sooooooo much guyz(and girls)!  
  
♠âAdieâ♥ 


	6. Feast With The Chinese

Chapter 6: Feast with the Chinese  
  
"Time flies really quickly, don't you agree?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yea Lils, the ball's tomorrow night! And the Chinese people are coming for the feast tonight!" said Angel excitedly.  
  
"Don't remind me! I have to make that freaking speech with Potter! He's lucky I even know Chinese!" said Lily, agitated.  
  
Sky walked into the dorm, saw Lily looking furious, and said "Maybe I should go...Angel, you deal with her best... so um... bye...?"  
  
"NOOOOO! Don't leave me with the maniac redhead! She'll kill me! You don't want that on your conscience do you?" said Angel faking a look of agitation.  
  
"Oh shut up guyz! I'm feeling bad enough!" said Lily, a grin threatening to slide on her face.  
  
That Night  
  
The great hall was filled with excited buzzing, while the eyes of the student were flicking continuously from the high table where James and Lily stood, to the door, where Professor Mcgonagall would be walking in any minute, with the Chinese kids.  
  
Suddenly, the large wooden doors burst open, and Professor Mcgonagall walked in, directing a man that looked very pompous toward the high table. He saw Lily and James, gave them a curt nod and smile, then sat down on the extra chairs.  
  
Lily was to be the translator for the night, as not any of the teachers except Dumbledore had a single inkling of what the language Chinese was about. Dumbledore stood up, said some stuff in Chinese, and then sat down. Lily stood up.  
  
"Good evening my fellow students, I'm very sure you were wondering what load of garbage Professor Dumbledore was talking about. Well, I'm going to repeat it. 'Good evening ladies and gentleman, we're glad to have the Chinese community of magic with us tonight, and please listen to your head girl, then give them a round of applause." Said Lily.  
  
The great hall was filled with deafening applause, mostly directed at Lily and Dumbledore, for knowing Chinese. Lily gave a small smile, and Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Well my dearest pupils, Ms. Evans here is doing a great job, and Mr. Potter, would you like to join her for the speech?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually Professor, I think I'll skip." Said James Grinning, but getting up. Dumbledore cracked a smile, while the great hall filled with laughter. "Good evening my fellow students, please welcome your most beloved and eares, most handsome and most modest head boy, oh, and your head girl," said James taking a bow.  
  
The great hall filled with laughter, mostly from the Hogwarts students. Lily repeated this in Chinese, yet, she changed head boy, to head girl. Surprisingly, the Chinese students started clapping, and laughing at the same time. Some were shocked that Lily could speak Chinese so fluently that they just stared at her in awe.  
  
The night went on, and after James and Lily were done with their speech, they went back to Gryffindor table. Lily's fellow Gryffindors patted her back and told her a job well done, while her friends hugged her.  
  
Mcgonagall then went on splitting the Chinese, and placed them into the houses for the time that they're going to be in Hogwarts. Lily, naturally became the speaker for Gryffindor.  
  
"Ni hao" said Lily. (hi!)  
  
"Ni hao, ni jiao shen me ming zi?" asked a chinese boy(hi, whats your name?), with hair not unlike James, and tall lean muscular body. He wasn't wearing glasses.  
  
"Wo jiao Lily, er zhe shi James." Said Lily( I'm Lily and this is James.) "Zhe shi Angel, zhe shi Sky." (This is Angel and this is Sky.)  
  
The Gryffindors found out that the Chinese could speak a little bit of English, and learnt that the Chinese people consisted of Ah Long(dragon)(male), Ah Ming(light)(male), Ah Hua(flower)(female), Ah Qiang(strong)(male), Ah Li(pretty)(female), Ah Qing(clear)(female). (A/N: the dragon, light, flower, strong, pretty and clear are the meanings of the Chinese names. It's getting complicated.)  
  
Soon, the Gryffindors were mingling with the Chinese, and they were feeling very warm and happy towards each other.  
  
After the feast was finished, Dumbledore announced that there was two extra rooms made, connected to the common room, and they were for the visitors. They were all in their 7th year.  
  
Everyone went back to their rooms and collapsed into quiet slumber, but little did they know, a little plot was being hatched that very night, evil, as evil does...  
  
A/N: OMG! Wuts gonna happen next?! MUAHAHA! Wait and see! Dramatic ending! Thank you all my adoring fans! Bow Bow smirks  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks-Snape golden day? Whats that all about? I always wanted dresses like the ones I described! glares jealously haha!  
  
nightwanderer well, peter is going to the dance, but he's not going to be humiliated... he's going to be killed!!! Smirk just kidding! Maybe I'll humiliate him, I dunno... im going with the flow.  
  
Andie Potter for your question, the answer is yes, she had no friends before.  
  
lilypad-7879 Thank you!  
  
Lady Riddle yep, their getting their own gals! Haha!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Luv you all! And if you have msn, please add me. Its hotstuffgalhotmail.com... thanks!  
  
Adie 


	7. The Ball, and Bad Mishaps Part 1

Chapter 7: The Ball, and Bad Mishaps. Part 1  
  
The Next Morning, Lily woke up, having this weird feeling that something happened, but what? She couldn't figure it out, so she went to take a shower. That night was the ball, so classes were canceled.  
Lily, Angel and Sky sat by their tree by the lake, and talked. Talked. Did I mention talked? All of a sudden, Angel stood up.  
  
"You guyz wanna go play quidditch?" she asked.  
  
"sure, I mean, things were getting boring, just talking" said Sky.  
  
"Yea, ok, but if I fall off my broom and break a leg, Angel, you will pay!" said Lily grinning.  
  
The three girls grinned, and went to get their brooms. Angel had the latest Silver Arrow broom, Sky had a Nimbus 1995, and Lily had a Cleansweep. They rose into the air, and started playing with the quaffle, not really paying much attention to what they were doing. Little did they know, they had a small audience down below.  
  
"Whoa, Lily is good" said James.  
  
"Yea, but look at Angel! It's scary she's not on the team!" said Remus.  
  
"Look at Sky! She's as high as her name!" said Sirius, grinning like he always was.  
  
The boys flew up and joined the girls in a three on three game. After they were done, it was already the evening.  
  
"Angel, are you going to the ball with anyone yet? You wanna go with me?" asked Remus.  
  
"erm- Sure!" said Angel, blushing, but looking very happy.  
  
"Sky? You wanna go with me?" said Sirius with an air of dignified grace.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They left, to go prepare in their dorms, when they went in, they met the ditzy snobs who lived in the same room.  
  
"Oh my god! Lily, Angel and Sky! You are like so dirty! You are so like disgraceful!" said Anna Layson, the ditz leader.  
  
"Ew! You so like stink!" said Sarah Mornington.  
  
"Oh, sorry galz but we were just playing quidditch with the marauders!" said Angel with a grin on her face, satisfied at making the ditz queens jealous.  
  
The girls went into the bathroom for a shower. When they came out, they took out their dresses from the boxes, and they put it on.  
  
Down in the common room, Sirius, James and Remus were waiting for the girls, in their black Chinese suits, and their neatly combed hair, although James' was stuck up everywhere still.  
  
First, Lily walked down in her velvety fabric dress, which was emerald green. It had a very rich look, and had light sparkles on them. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, and on the straps were little diamonds, gleaming bright into the light. It had Chinese imprints on the skirts of the dress. (A/N: I'm reminding you on how the dresses look.)  
  
James looked stunned, but Lily just smiled evilly and said "what? Never thought I was this beautiful before?"  
  
"Nah, just a one in a moment thing" said James, who smiled happily.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Sky and Angel are coming soon, we'll wait with you."  
  
James looked uncomfortable, but Lily just stayed anyway. The, the door opened, and Sky walked down, in her sparkly periwinkle blue dress, which was strapless. It had a long flow of fabric at the back, which made her look like a princess.  
  
"WOW, Sky, you look beautiful"  
  
"Thanks Sirius. Remus, Angel's coming soon.  
  
Just as she said it, Angel came down, in her dress me of soft silk, which was a black colour. It was a bareback halter, and it had a very light golden phoenix on the side bottom of the dress, next to a Chinese imprint. This dress had a slit on the left leg, going up to the knee.  
  
Remus was so stunned, he just stood there, mouth hanging limp. Angel looked at him oddly.  
  
"It's rude to stare," said Angel, but she had a teasing grin on her face. He snapped out of it.  
  
"You look beautiful, Angel"  
  
"Thanks Remus"  
  
They walked down to the great hall, and as they entered, they got admiring glares for the marauder fan club, and the guyz shot stiff looks at the marauders. The six of them just ignored it.  
  
"Where's Peter?" asked Sky  
  
"Oh, he's sick. Said he didn't want to come" said Remus.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Lily, would you like to dance?"  
  
"oh, er- ok" said lily, amazed that James was such a gentleman.  
  
"Sky? Dance with me?"  
  
"sure, but if I step on your toes, don't slaughter me!"  
  
Angel and Remus watched as their friends walked out onto the dance floor. Angel asked Remus to dance, but Remus refused, saying he was bad, so they just sat down, at one of the booths.  
  
"so, nice decorations eh?" said Angel, casting around for a topic.  
  
"Yea. Lily did a good job." Remus watched as the great hall filled with people. The he snapped around and said "you wanna come out to the garden for a walk with me?"  
  
"Yea, ok."  
  
They walked out to the garden, and started walking. Remus turned to Angel and said "I've had a crush on you for a long time... I just... didn't know if you felt the same way..." he trailed off.  
  
Angel smiled, then planted a kiss on Remus' lips. It was tender and caring, but the sparks weren't present. It felt... wrong. Remus pulled away.  
  
Seeing the odd look on Angel's face, He said "It felt wrong eh?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"We should just..."  
  
"Stick to being best friends?" finished Remus happily.  
  
"Yea."  
  
They walked back to the great hall, and sat down at the same booth. They looked for their friends out in the hall, and found them, dancing happily.  
  
A/N: I hafta stop here. Its kinda lame I think. I HATE WORMFACE(know as peter) haha.  
  
My reviewers:  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Riddle yea , I know the Chinese is confusing, I had a hard time putting it into English words, but oh well.  
  
Angul-gurl Nah, im not a pure Chinese. I'm Malaysian Chinese. I learn Chinese in school, and I didn't make up the words. I'm thinking of putting French in there, but I dunno... haha  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks-Snape Oh! Cool! Where do u live? Has it come out there yet? Its coming out in july here in hk. Darn!  
  
nightwanderer HAHA! I wanna kill wormface, but I cant (damn!) he's gonna make a late appearance somewhere else later, and Lily and James will have a big part in the next few chapters. So just hang on! Don't fall off! Haha  
  
Andie Potter I'm updating! AAH! The keyboard is on fire!!!! haha. A/N: Thanks for the support guyz! Luv Ya! 


	8. The Ball, and Bad Mishaps Part 2

Chapter 8: The Ball, and Bad Mishaps Part 2  
  
Sirius and Sky were staring at each other, a dreamy expression in their eyes. They were dancing together, having the time of their lives. Sirius suddenly started talking.  
  
"Sky, you look beautiful tonight... I really like you..."  
  
"Me too Sirius... Me too..."  
  
She trailed off as Sirius lowered his lips to engulf her in the kiss. Then they both pulled back at the same time.  
  
"Er- Sky?"  
They said at the same time "Er- Sirius?"  
  
"It felt wrong" They said together.  
  
They grinned, and then walked to where Remus and Angel sat. They had come to an unspoken truce, a truce of friendship, a bond that couldn't go further than friendship, not unlike Remus and Angel.  
  
"Hey Remie, Hey Ange"  
  
"Hey Siri"  
  
"Heya"  
  
"Why the gloomy looks?"  
  
"I'm bored, Sky"  
  
"Dance with Sirius, I'm tired."  
  
"Do you mind Remie?"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"OK, Thanks."  
  
Angel got up while Sky sat down. Angel walked over to the dance floor with Sirius. She liked Sirius pretty much as a friend, but not much for a boyfriend. They danced for a while, but Sirius started to feel thirsty. He wanted to go get a drink, and Angel accompanied him.  
Meanwhile, at the booth, Sky was talking to Remus about the things the Chinese were wearing. They were wearing really traditional Chinese dresses and suits. Remus got a fluttery feeling in his stomach every time Sky shot him a smile.  
  
"That's the feeling I get when Angel looked at me." Thought Remus.  
  
Sky was talking, trying to ignore the sadness that she felt inside because she just kissed Sirius, yet it never worked out. Now she looked at Remus and thought, "wow, he is good looking... but he's always sick, or visiting his sick mum... its pretty obvious that's not the case..."  
  
Meanwhile   
  
At the food table, Sirius was drinking punch, and was listening to Angel talk about Remus. When he heard that Angel had kissed Remus, he spat out the punch.  
  
"WHAT?! You kissed Remus?!"  
  
"Yea, Jealous?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Oh" said Angel blushing.  
  
Sirius started leaning in for a kiss, and Angel looked up into his eyes, feeling herself lean in as well...  
  
Then  
  
Remus looked happily at Sky talking, thinking about how gorgeous she was, and Sky looking and talking to Remus, checking him out. They started leaning in to kiss each other when...  
  
BANG!  
  
Both couples jumped apart, and saw people screaming and running toward the great hall doors. They looked up, and what they saw was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. All four of them turned really pale...  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA! Evil Smirk I left a cliffie! Guess what they saw up in the sky? Hm... I feel like writing something lame, so read this.  
  
Evil Author Adie was floating in the sky, slowly drawing out her wand and cackling! HAHAHAHAHA! Ur All Gonna Die!!!!HAHAHA  
  
She swooped down, carried Sirius up, and tied him up, suspending him in the air. She took his wand away. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE'S MINE!(A/N: I luv Sirius)  
  
NO! Sirius Belongs to me! screamed Angel.  
  
That's what you think said the evil author with a sickeningly sweet smile  
  
A./N: hahaahahahaha! Sorry, im in one of these hyper mood swings at the moment, that's why I wrote that. Next time when im feeling normal, and I look at this, I will cry, thinking how stupid I must be. Haha. Anyway, this is a great accomplishment for me, as its 2 chappies in a day. Sorry people who want lily and james, but they'll probably appear in part three or four. HAHA! Evil Smirk anywayz, luv all you readers! R and R!  
  
♥Adie ♥ 


	9. The Ball, and Bad Mishaps Part 3

Chapter 10: The Ball and Bad Mishaps 3.  
  
James and Lily were dancing, James had a pleasant smile on his face, but Lily had a sad look of misery on hers. She looked up, and he cold Emerald green eyes met his warm hazelnut brown ones. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. They were dancing very close to each other, and they were right by the great hall doors.  
  
"Lily... I... I really love you, and if you don't trust me... there's nothing I can do, but please... please believe me..."  
  
"Pot-James... I... I don't know... relationships are based on trust, and... we never got off on the right foot..."  
  
"Yea, I know... please... can... can I have one kiss?" said James, looking sheepish.  
  
"wow... he can look sheepish... pretty cute..." thought Lily.  
  
Lily inched her toes up, and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips. Even though it was short, the sparks were present.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BANG!  
  
Lily and James looked to the right, the great hall doors just flew open, and they saw a few dozen cloaked and masked men running in. Suddenly, James and Lily were jerked into the air, and on the side of Lily's neck had a gash in it. Blood was leaking out, and Lily had fainted and was ghastly pale.  
  
James looked down, and saw the cloaked men in a circle.  
  
"Take me, don't hurt Lily!"  
  
"We don't want to kidnap you boy, we want to kill you!"  
  
James was holding onto Lily for dear life. Then, a death eater shot the spell Avada Kedavra into the air at James, but the spell did only half of what it was supposed to, as Dumbledore shot the disarming spells at the death eaters. They all ran out of the great hall, but Dumbledore had already caught a few.  
  
James and Lily fell to the floor, with James at the bottom. There was blood seeping through, and there was a cut on his muscular chest.  
Lily was unconscious, and she was lying on James, making him feel much better than he would.  
  
::::::::::I don't wanna describe how they were brought to the hospital wing:::::::::  
  
"Where the heck am I?" thought James, as his eyes fluttered open. "Oh shit... the hospital wing... dance...-" "LILY?!" shouted James.  
  
Lily was lying in the bed beside James, and Madam Pomfrey came out, looking disgruntled. She didn't notice James awake, and just went to Lily's bed, bathing her cut for her.  
  
"Poppy... Is she gonna be ok?" asked James  
  
"Oh! You're awake are you dear? Yes, she will be alright, but she has to stay here, and she has to take many potions for a week. As for you, your- your 'condition' has healed you, but you will also need some remedies." Said Pomfrey, looking very displeased.  
  
"ok..."  
  
James turned to look to the foot of his bed, noticing a big pile of gifts. One was wrapped in a big sheet of wrapping paper, and James suspected it was from Sirius. He tore away the paper, and there was a toilet seat with glitter writing saying "get well soon James!" In Sirius' handwriting. James started laughing, and Poppy turned towards him.  
  
"BLACK!!!! I swear I will kill him... he said that was a big piece of art, and didn't want me to ruin the wrapping!!!" yelled Poppy looking quite mad, but a little amused.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I wonder if Lils' ok..." said Angel. Her face was pale and showed no emotion, but her eyes gave everything away. There was fear and worry in the sea of golden brown, and she almost looked sick.  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch opposite Sky and Remus, the pulled Angel onto his lap.  
  
"She'll be alright... she's a strong girl. James will heal easily enough..." but Sirius trailed off...  
  
"James had a big cut on his chest! Even in his condition, He will still be very sick!!!" yelled Angel, getting nervous and looking very pale.  
  
"Ange! Calm down... We can trust Sirius and Remus! They know James better than we do! "  
  
"I, know more about James than you do Sky, and Sirius and Remus might know him well, but they will never know him as well as I do! He was like a brother to me! Purebloods have interactions with each other, and my parents are James' godparents, and his are mine!" Angel was now livid with terror, as Remus and Sirius never knew that James' condition was known by anyone else, and Sky looked at Angel with newfound pride.  
  
Angel ran to her room, dove under her sheets, and started crying herself to sleep...  
  
A/N: OMG!!! Poor James!!! Well, Thanks reviewers!!! I got 7 reviews for my previous chappie, and I love you guyz!!!  
  
Thanks:  
  
sandraa, Thanks for reviewing!!! Bak chi po urself!!!(  
  
Babylilz, Thanks! Simple? Sigh... that's probably why I got a low mark for English...( haha  
  
Angul-gurl,I know its weird!!! Haha!(  
  
Andie Potter, haha! Lets be friends!!! Ahaha! MUAHAHAHA! Ok... #breathe#  
  
nightwanderer, here's your lily james!!! There will be more in the next chappie, but u'll hafta wait!!!haha(  
  
groovygreek heya! Thanks! Is ur guess right then? Let me know!  
  
Drusilla W. L. Tonks-Snape pity they chose a bad Remus... sigh I heard Dumbledore loos like flitwick now...  
  
PatchLover08 haha yea, always arguing... NOT! They are in LOOOOOOVE! Haha  
  
A/N: thanks for reviewing guyz! I might not update for around another week, so hope you enjoyed my story so far... I have summer hols coming up next week, so I'll have lots of time to write, and you guyz will have lots to read!!! Haha Thanks guyz, and continue reviewing my faithful reviewers!!! Haha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( 


	10. Conditions Are For The Dumps

Chapter 10: Conditions Are For The Dumps  
  
Rain lashed at the windows, and the storm reared on, as lighting crackled through the dark stormy night.  
  
A young girl, with red hair sat by the window, looking out, with tears running down her face.  
  
Lily sat on a couch in the head's common room, wondering if her life could get any worse.  
  
Flashback  
  
Angel was sitting next to James in the common room, hugging him with all her might.  
  
"Love you Jamsie poo... your secret will always be safe with me... I know how much you want to hide it, but the others will have to know soon." Whispered Angel softly, into James' robes.  
  
"Ange... I'm gonna hafta tell Lily soon though... she has the right to know..."  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Meanwhile   
  
"JAMESIE!!! ANGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Sirius, seeing Angel crying into James' chest.  
  
"Siri, calmdown..." said James, but was cut off by Angel, as she flung herself onto Sirius.  
  
"Siri! Don't be mistaken... we were talking about James' condition, and whether we should tell Lily..." said Angel softly.  
  
"But... You were h-h- hugging James a-and h-he was h-h-hoding you..."said Sirius, with a hurt expression on his face. Yet a second later, that was replaced by fury.  
  
"YOU'RE MY BESTFRIEND JAMES!!! AND YOU WERE HOLDING MY GIRLFRIEND" yelled a disheveled looking Sirius.  
  
"SHUT UP SIRI! I-I've been wanting to hide this fact, but James is my godbrother, and you weren't here just now! James is like my haven. I can relate many things with him! Sirius, If you're just jealous, be that way! I don't want to talk to you!" said Angel, bursting into tears again, and running to the stairs.  
  
"Accio Angel" said Sirius, as she flew towards his outstretched arms, " Alright Angie, I'm sorry... I believe you..." Sirius trailed off  
  
"James! How could you!" yelled a voice from the portrait hole. "You know Lily is your girlfriend, and you cheated on her with her bestfriend!!!" yelled Remus.  
  
After they talked out the whole thing, the whole group went to look for Lily. When they got to the head's common room, James whispered ' Lilyville' and they went in.  
  
James saw Lily with a tear-streaked face, sitting by the window, and he ran over to hug her, but Lily just pushed him off, averting her eyes.  
  
"Lily, there's something I must tell you..."  
  
"What?! That you met Angel and you're breaking up with me? Ok James, whatever!"  
  
"NO! Angel is my godsister, and she's-she's..."  
  
"I'm Ravenclaw's heir." Said Angel in a deadly whisper.  
  
"A-And I'm Griffyndor's heir..."  
  
"And just two days ago, we learnt that Hufflepuff's heir is Sky, but she still doesn't want to except it, so she's in our room crying her eyes out." Said Angel, now directing her words to Remus.  
  
Remus nodded, then dashed out of the room, to look for Sky.  
  
"I-I dunno what to say..." said a confused looking Lily.  
  
"Lily, believe us, believe me..." said James looking deadly pale.  
  
Angel knelt beside the couch, and spoke quietly. "Lily, for the past two months, you have been a great friend to me. If you don't believe us now, there's nothing we can do... Lily, the only reason James didn't tell you about this condition of his and mine, is because we know the heir of Slytherin, Tom Riddle, or now know as Voldemort, is after James."  
  
"A prophecy was made. James will get married, and will have a baby boy. This boy is supposed to be Voldemort's downfall... so... think of all this we're telling you Lily, you will most likely be the mother of this little boy."  
  
After saying this, Angel walked at a deadly slow pace, exiting the room, and making her way to her haven.  
  
She walked to a room to the left of the great hall. She muttered 'Les Prisoner De Hatred', and entered, a room unbeknownst to the rest of Hogwarts, but known as the Haven to all prisoners of hatred. But so far, only one person found it, and that is Angel. A/N: OMG! I reli reli hate myself! I made the story sound so... stupid...sigh anywayz, sorry for taking so long... I've just been preoccupied... I'm going to Orlando, the Torronto next week, so I most probably wont update for a long time! Sorry guys!  
  
Thz to my reviewers:  
  
Professor Drusilla W.L.Silvers, - Yea, its so sad, and they changed so much of the movie! Well, thx for reviewing!  
  
Angulgurl, - Now you find out his condition! Thx for the review!  
  
groovygreek - thx! Well, I got the toilet seat idea from fred and george in the first book. Haha!  
  
sandraa – yea, I know! Thanks! Haha, lol  
  
nightwanderer – here's my next chappie! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Adie 


End file.
